fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Phoenix Mode
Twilight Phoenix Mode (モード薄明滅鵬 Mōdo Hakumeimetsuhōō): is an advanced Phoenix Slayer ability that can only be unlocked when combining the elements of White and Black into one while appearing to have a dark blue hue. Description A phenomenon that can only occur to those that wield either White Phoenix Slayer Magic or Black Phoenix Slayer Magic and have fought one another before consuming their polar opposites own element, only to adapt themselves into being able to utilise it even long after their battle. This Dual Element Phoenix Slayer Mode allows their respective user to gain temporary dominance over both White and Black, which in of itself not only allows them to consume any magic that holds these respective colours but also allows them to consume abilities whose origin is of Light Magic, White Magic, Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic, making it one of the most versatile Dual Element Phoenix Slayer Modes there is. With that being said, this Dual Element Phoenix Slayer Mode doesn't allow the users to utilise the other element singlehandedly but instead creates a powerful combination of the two that could be considered more powerful in terms of raw output but less so in its versatility as it locks the user's away from using their own element as well while utilising it. Yet, they still gain access to a large arsenal of spells which combines the two elements into created all sorts of spells and techniques that are inspired by both respective elements. Traits such as this include being able to turn their bodies into Shadows in order to travel around without the risk of being harmed and removing any curse or diseases from both themselves or others by curing them using their Light side. An important thing to note is that this ability can be further amplified by the concurrent use of any power-ups known by the Phoenix Slayers, such as Phoenix Rise, Force and Ascendance. Spells Basic Spells *'Twilight Phoenix's Screech' (薄明の絶叫 Hakumei no Zekkyō): is the iconic spell that allows their user to unleash a torrent of magical energies from their lungs and towards their opponent, in this case inhabiting the element of both White and Black in order to cause a swirling mass of raw power to wreak havoc upon their opponents. By taking a deep breath and consuming the ambient elements within their surrounding, the user proceeds to accumulate all of those magical energies and combine them before they discharge all of it towards their desired destination. Much like the White Phoenix's Screech, this spell as the ability to change its trajectory as it appears in the form of a laser, granting the user not only the ability to strike out at moving opponents but also make quick work of most heavy defences as the screech pierces through walls and other defences. As like any other Twilight Phoenix Mode spell, this one appears in a shining, dark blue light and with that light it that has the ability to uncover invisible individual should it pass them by within a close proximity. *'Twilight Phoenix’s Fist' (白鵬の拳 Hakumei no Ken): is a basic twilight phoenix mode ability that allows the user to empower their fist to the point of carrying a severely potent strike, one which is capable of knocking them enemies out or at least send them flying. The user must concentrate, gathering the atmospheric ethernano and utilising the magical energies as they incorporate it into the very tip of their hand before extending it throughout their entire fist. It represses its violent form to the point of it only carrying blunt properties and thus, upon being on the receiving end of this move, their opponents would experience something more akin to an unbalanced brick fist smashing against them. *'Twilight Phoenix’s Dawn' (白鵬の夜明け Hakumei no Yoake): is a basic spell that's isn't all to uncommon as the user attacks their opponent with a collection of bothWhite and Black properties. By reaching outwards to each side of their body, the user may proceed to collect the ambient elements in order to then have their own magical energies fester within each hand, creating one brimming with light while the other seemingly swallows it with darkness. They may then put their hands together in order to combine the two elements, an act which triggers a powerful blast made of both light and darkness that is shot forward. Despite its basic form it carries one the heaviest punches a user like this can create, crushing through even advanced barriers and sending most their opponents flying should it cause a direct hit, while the force is impressive the spell is known to cause searing pain as if being burned while also feeling the shadows nibble at their skin. The spell might not be lethal, but it's painful. Advanced Spells *'Twilight Phoenix’s Fall' (白鵬の降る Hakumei no Furu): is an advanced spell that allows a user of the twilight phoenix mode to unleash a powerful torrent of combined magical energies using light and dark, gathering both elements as they summon a magical seal of one source below them, and the other above them, colliding between the two while causing a massive amount of magical energies to crush their opponents. The user casts it using the atmospheric ethernano as a way to create two magical seals around their targeted location, doing so by reaching up outwards with one arm and below with the other. After doing so the user will proceed to focus the ambient element to obey their call, summoning the shadows and darkness from the below while reaching out for the light from above, both of which can be seen swirling around the location they're about to be unleashed upon. These magical seals cover an area of 6 meters (19.68 feet) from each side, creating a large circle of which will affect anything or anyone within it. Reaching the climax of the spell, the user starts to pull their hands together, causing the elements surrounding the seals to do the same, forcing them to get closer to one another before the user finally pulls them away from each other in a quick motion and then smashing their hands against each other. This causes both the light and dark elements to the same, only to smash and forcefully meet each other in devastation as they cause a ridiculous amount of carnage upon their opponents. The spell itself is meant as a finisher of sorts that can be cast within seconds, with the downside being that it'll cause the Twilight Phoenix Mode to cease its effects and that the longer they hold the spell, the larger the magical seals become. Trivia